Trials of the Heart
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: The first in a trilogy of my cute Fuu & Ferio Series. IT'S SO CUTE!!! READ IT PLEASE!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, period. Good bye!  
  
"Where am I?" Fuu yawned waking up in a strange room. She looked around sleepily. Her eyes stopping on a figure in front of her…Ferio. She reached out and put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Ferio, it is you. It's not a dream this time" She said softly, a smile appearing on her face. Ferio smiled and took her hand in his.  
  
"No, it's not. You're in Cephiro." He said softly. Fuu smiled and hugged him. She looked around her.  
  
"But, where are Ms. Umi and Ms. Hikaru?" She said moving away slightly. Ferio got up. He helped Fuu up.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they're somewhere else in the castle." Ferio said as the two of them left the room. After wandering for quite some time they ran into Hikaru and Umi.  
  
"Ms. Hikaru! Ms. Umi! It's so good to see you!" Fuu said happily. Ferio drew his sword on them. Fuu looked at him sadly.  
  
"Ferio! What are you doing?" Fuu cried grabbing his arm. Ferio glared at Hikaru and Umi.  
  
"You are not Hikaru and Umi! You are not the Magic Knights!" Ferio shouted slashing at them. Fuu took a sad, scared step back. The two slashed figures turned to mud and fell to the floor. Fuu looked at them then at Ferio.  
  
"How could you tell it wasn't them?" Fuu said sadly. Ferio smiled and put an arm around her. She looked up at him. He smiled to her.  
  
"Hikaru didn't run up and hug you the second she saw you and Umi didn't say something stupid." He smiled. Fuu smiled and rest her head against his shoulder. He smiled and they wandered on. Cephiro was beautiful once again. Fuu was amazed at how much it had prospered since her last visit. She looked at Ferio, he seemed so happy.  
  
"Puu puu! Puuuuuuuu!" Mokona yelled bouncing up into Fuu's arms. She smiled.  
  
"Sir Mokona! How have you been?" Fuu smiled.  
  
"Puu! Puu puu puu!" Mokona smiled. Ferio looked down at Mokona and smiled. He remembered his first encounter with the little fluff ball. He had agreed to lead the magic knights out of the forest of silence after Mokona gave him a pile of food. It was soon after revealed that he did not know the way. It was there he met and fell in love with Fuu. It was because of her that he was not a monster right now.  
  
"Sir Mokona, are Ms. Hikaru and Ms. Umi here?" Fuu said after a short silence.  
  
"Puu…" Mokona said sadly, shaking his head. Fuu sighed. Ferio looked at her. Fuu hugged Mokona. Mokona jumped out of her arms and bounded off to find Clef. Fuu looked at Ferio. He held her tightly. She sighed and looked away.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked. She smiled.  
  
"It's silly." She said laughing. He smiled.  
  
"No, tell me." He said, now laughing too. She smiled.  
  
"Ok. Well after we returned the second time, Ms. Hikaru Ms. Umi and I, we talked about the day we came and how our families reacted to our sorrow. Ms. Hikaru's brothers' thought she had a boyfriend, while she only missed everyone here. Ms. Umi had the same problem with her parents. While my sister only thought of the pastries at Tokyo Tower. The ironic thing is that I did miss someone I loved." Fuu smiled. Ferio didn't quite understand and took it a different way.  
  
"You missed you're boyfriend?" He said sadly. Fuu smiled.  
  
"Yes, I missed you very much. I was scared I'd never see you again." She smiled. Ferio now understood her story clearly. She did love him, he knew. She had never said it, but it showed in everything she did around him, ever since that first fateful day in the forest of silence. Clef walked into the room, Mokona not far behind. She smiled.  
  
"Mr. Clef. It's good to see you again." Fuu smiled. Clef nodded.  
  
"It's good to see you too but how did you get here? Mokona came and told me that you were here and I didn't believe him. Guess he was right." Clef replied. Ferio smiled, not realizing Fuu was still held tightly in his arms. Fuu smiled and rest her head lightly against Ferio's shoulder.  



	2. Chapter 2

"I'm afraid I don't know Mr. Clef. I woke up and found myself here in the castle." Fuu said, her whole being here still feeling like a dream. Clef looked at Ferio, his eyes locked on Fuu. Clef understood everything.  
  
"Ferio brought you here, and from the looks of it, it was a mistake." Clef said. Ferio tilted his head to one side.  
  
"How is that possible Master Clef?" Ferio asked finally breaking his gaze from Fuu. Clef smiled.  
  
"The pillar wished the land to be ruled by the people, therefore giving the higher ranking the power to summon those from another world. You wished that Fuu was here with you and she now is." Clef explained. Fuu smiled.  
  
"You missed me that much?" She said softly. Ferio smiled.  
  
"Guess so, Fuu. I worry about you when you're away on Earth." He said kissing her on the cheek. Clef nodded.  
  
"I should go, I have work to catch up on." Clef said smiling. He turned and left. At the mention of Earth, Fuu broke into tears. Ferio wiped a tear from her eye with his finger.  
  
"Something wrong Fuu?" He asked. Oh god, don't tell me I made her cry again…Ferio thought. Fuu sighed and looked up at him.  
  
"My family back home, I lost them months ago in a car crash. I was the only one who survived. I just miss them." Fuu said sadly. Ferio held her and let her cry onto his shoulder.  
  
"I'm here Fuu, don't worry. Everything will be ok." He whispered to her. He led her outside to a lake. She's so beautiful. I missed her so much. Ferio thought as Fuu fell asleep in his arms after crying for an hour and a half. The explosion woke her up. Ferio looked towards the forest of silence.  
  
"Fuu, I have to see what happened. I want you to follow an hour behind me incase I need your help. Here's the orb if you need me." Ferio said standing up and running off before Fuu could answer. Whoever is responsible for this is gonna pay! My time alone with Fuu is important! Ferio said in his mind.  
  
An hour later Fuu set off the orb in her hand. Just as she reached the forest she heard Ferio's voice. She looked at the orb and responded quickly.  
  
"Ferio! Ferio are you all right? Ferio! FERIO!" She cried into the orb. She got no answer. All of her morals and politeness left her as she ripped her sword from her glove and dashed through the forest to Ferio. She collapsed over him after she sliced through numerous monsters to reach him. Half of them fell to the ground, dead. Fuu stood there shaking Ferio, trying to wake him up. Out of the shadows walked Ascot. He saw his 'friends' dead and was enraged.  
  
"What went on here?" He yelled pushing through the remaining monsters to find a wounded, unconscious Ferio in Fuu's arms. She saw him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You…you did this. Murderous summoner!" Fuu said standing up. Ascot looked at her.  
  
"Why would I…"Ascot began but was cut off by a silent threat. Fuu held her sword to his throat. It was a bit hard, him being taller than she, and her sword being so big, but she did.  
  
"I don't care if you love Ms. Umi! You will pay for sending your monsters on Ferio!" Fuu cried, her sword returning to her side. Ascot put his hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off.  



	3. Chapter 3

"I wouldn't kill Ferio. He's a friend of mine. Why would I do that to him, and to you." Ascot said.  
  
"Hold on a sec, what did you just say Fuu?" A voice said. Fuu looked up at Ascot.  
  
"You heard me! I said I don't care if you love Ms. Umi. You…" She said stopping mid-sentence, realizing who had said it to her. She looked behind Ascot and there stood Umi and Hikaru.  
  
"Fuu-stir!" Hikaru exclaimed running up and hugging Fuu. Umi just followed slowly, avoiding Ascot. Fuu lifted Ferio off the ground and carried him back to the palace. Umi looked up at Ascot.  
  
"Is what she said true Ascot?" Umi said softly. Fuu paid the conversation no mind. She reached the palace and sat on the floor of Ferio's room using her winds of healing untill she was too weak to cast another spell. None of them worked. She sighed. Master Clef walked in behind her.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Fuu asked, not even turning to see Clef. She knew he was there but her heart kept her gaze on Ferio. Clef looked at him. He tried a healing spell a few times and it didn't work.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know." He finally said. Fuu's eyes filled with tears. Clef looked at her, sighed, then left. Fuu looked at Ferio. He had been a part of her life for so long. Even before he was a prince she loved him with all of her heart. She looked out towards the sky.  
  
"Oh no, don't cry Fuu. Please, I can't stand to see you crying, especially over me." A voice said weakly. She looked at Ferio. He smiled. She hugged him, tears flowing rapidly from her eyes.  
  
"Ferio. I thought I had lost you! I'll get Sir. Ascot for doing this to you." she cried. Ferio lifted her chin so her eyes met his. He smiled.  
  
"Ascot is innocent. He did not send his monsters on me. They've turned against him. He is doing his best to control them. Please, don't hurt him." Ferio said softly. Fuu smiled briefly then remembered what she had done.  
  
"I'm afraid I already have. Ms. Umi and Ms. Hikaru have arrived in Cephiro. Because of me Ms. Umi knows of his love for her." Fuu said sadly. Ferio felt her guilt and tried to change the subject.  
  
"Hey Fuu. You know what I noticed…" He smiled. She looked up at him and shook her head no.  
  
"You call everyone Ms. Mr. or Sir. Except me." He said laughing. Fuu smiled.  
  
"That's because you're too special to have one of them used on you. Plus I would never call you Ms. Ferio. That would be very odd." Fuu laughed. Ferio smiled.  
  
"I'd hope you wouldn't. I like to see you laugh, it makes me happy." Ferio smiled. Fuu smiled and rest her head against his shoulder. She looked up as Hikaru, Umi and Ascot walked in, Umi repeatedly kicking Ascot in the shin. Fuu smiled. She stood up and walked to Ascot.  
  
"Sir. Ascot, I am sorry for blaming you for the attack on Ferio. I should have not jumped to conclusions. Forgive me." She said bowing her head in respect. Ascot smiled.  
  
"All is forgiven Fuu." He said, glad this whole mess was over. All except Umi. Though since her arrival she had been kicking him in the shins he still loved her. Ferio stood weakly then fell to his knees. Fuu ran over to him.  
  
"No, no Ferio. Rest, you're still weak." Fuu said sitting him on his bed. She sighed.  
  
"My magic is useless. It hasn't been working. Not even Clef's magic could heal him." Fuu said turning to her friends. Hikaru smiled.  
  
"He'll be ok now. Won't he Ascot?" Hikaru said looking behind her at Ascot. He smiled and nodded.  



	4. Chapter 4

"He should be fine by this evening. What I'm worried about is my monsters hurting anyone else. Not all to the people here are as strong as Ferio." Ascot said. Umi just leaned against the doorway; kicking Ascot got boring fast.  
  
"Ms. Umi, Ms. Hikaru, you should find Mr. Clef and tell him you're here." Fuu said, trying to sound normal, but it was hard for her to speak without crying. Hikaru smiled.  
  
"Yea we should. Ascot, come with us, I don't remember the way." Umi said. Ascot looked at her.  
  
"You expect me to? I don't live here!" He said annoyed. Umi elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Of course you know the way. Lets go." Umi said lowly, motioning her head at Fuu and Ferio. Ascot got the message.  
  
"Oh wait I remember it now. Come on…lets find Clef." Ascot said nervously. They left, Ascot leading the way. Ferio smirked.  
  
"That was weird." Ferio said once they were gone. Fuu nodded.  
  
"Yes, quite disturbing. But at least you'll be ok." Fuu smiled. Ferio put an arm around her and smiled.  
  
"I missed you those two years you were gone. But it's all ok now right? Except with your family and all. Sorry to bring it up…" Ferio said, trying to keep her from crying. Fuu smiled.  
  
"Everything will be fine now. I'll always miss them but I can't cry over them forever." She said softly. Ferio smiled.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Being alone isn't as bad as they make it out to be. I've been alone since I was six years old and look where it got me. I'm prince of Cephiro!" Ferio said laughing. Fuu smiled and rest her head against his shoulder.  
  
"But I'm not alone. I haven't been for the longest time." She smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ferio asked. Fuu smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"I have you." She said smiling. Ferio smiled and held her tightly. 


	5. Chapter 5

The moment was runined by an explosion outside caused by Enti, a creature much like the monster Vigor, but smaller, and blue instead of red.  
  
"Ya know, that is a very rude monster. What do you say we teach it a lesson?" Ferio smiled. Fuu stood up.  
  
"I will teach Mr. Monster a lesson. You stay here and rest." Fuu smiled, "And not another word about it." She picked up her sword by the door and ran off. She stood outside by Enti.  
  
"Mr. Monster! Leave these people alone!" Fuu yelled slashing at his back. Enti turned around. He roared at the sight of Fuu. She slashed at him but then stopped as Enti dissapered. Ascot walked out of the shadows. She looked at him.  
  
"Did you summon this beast to do this?" Fuu said. Ascot shook his head.  
  
"I'm recalling my creatures. I hate to do it, but it's the only way people will be safe." Ascot said sadly. Fuu smiled.  
  
"You'll have them back to normal soon." Fuu smiled. She went back inside to Ferio. She smiled and yawned. Ferio put an arm around her.  
  
"Sleepy?" He smiled. Fuu nodded slightly and yawned again. He wrapped a blanket around her and held her in his arms. She fell asleep quickly. Umi and Hikaru walked in. Ferio looked up at them. Fuu was fast asleep and didn't even hear them come in. Hikaru smiled.  
  
"We came to tell you dinner is ready. If you want I'll bring yours in here and save Fuu's untill she wakes up." Umi smiled. Ferio lay Fuu on the bed.  
  
"That won't be necessary. Just save Fuu's untill she is awake." Ferio said writing a note and leaving it on the dresser for when Fuu woke up. The group left for dinner. Caldina smiled as they walked in then noticed Fuu wasn't with them.  
  
"Now where's the other one of y'all?" Caldina asked looking around them for Fuu. Ferio smiled and sat down.  
  
"She just fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her up so soon." Ferio smiled. Caldina looked at Ferio.  
  
"You really do love that girl don't ya." Caldina smiled. Ferio ate some of his food.  
  
"Since the day I met her." he laughed. Hikaru and Umi smiled as Fuu walked into the room, still half asleep. She sat down next to Ferio. He smiled and put a bowl of soup in front of her. She smiled and ate it slowly. After dinner she walked up to Clef.  
  
"Mr. Clef?" Fuu asked nervously. Clef looked up from whatever he was doing and looked behind him at Fuu.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" Clef asked. Fuu sighed. It's now or never. She thought.  
  
"Clef, I'd like to move to Cephiro." Fuu said trying to sound as serious as possible.   



	6. The Final Chapter

Authors Note: AHHHH!!! OMG!!! I'm so sorry i didn't put this up when I got the rest of it up!!! I didn't realize! FORGIVE ME!!!! And right at the best part of the fic! Please don't kill me!  
  
  
"I have received the same requests from the other two magic knights. Both have lost their families. Umi's in a plane crash, Hikaru's in a car accident. Tomorrow morning you will each go back to earth at different times to tie up any loose ends, and retrieve any important belongings. Fuu smiled and hugged Clef.  
  
"Oh thank you Mr. Clef!" Fuu said happily. She ran off to tell Ferio. She ran into him in the hallway. (Literally!) She looked up at Ferio. She hugged him.  
  
"Oh Ferio! I have the best news! It's the best news ever!" Fuu laughed happily. Ferio smiled.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Fuu! Now what news?" Ferio smiled, almost laughing himself. Fuu smiled.  
  
"I'm staying in Cephiro!" She laughed. Ferio smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Are you serious? You're staying?" Ferio said happily. Fuu nodded.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Hikaru and Ms. Umi are too!" Fuu said happily.  
  
"Tomorrow I go home for a while to gather my belongings, and then I'm here forever." Fuu smiled. Ferio hugged her.  
  
"I have some news too, but you have to confirm it Fuu." Ferio said smiling. Fuu looked at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean Ferio? What are you talking about?" Fuu said confused. Ferio knelt down on one knee and put a ring on Fuu's finger.  
  
"Fuu, will you marry me?" Ferio said softly. Fuu looked at him, her eyes wide. She looked at the ring on her finger. Ferio stood up.  
  
"Oh, Ferio! Of course I will marry you!" Fuu smiled hugging Ferio. They walked off to go tell Clef the news. Hikaru and Umi sat outside Clef's room writing out a list of things to bring to Cephiro.  
  
"I'm gonna bring Hikari!" Hikaru laughed. Umi smiled and read her list off to Hikaru. Fuu and Ferio walked up and saw Hikaru and Umi. She smiled.  
  
"Ms. Hikaru, Ms. Umi, I have some news." Fuu smiled. Hikaru and Umi looked up. Fuu smiled.  
  
"I am staying in Cephiro." She smiled. Hikaru smiled and showed Fuu her list.  
  
"So are we! Now we can all always be together!" Hikaru smiled. Umi looked at Fuu and saw the ring, she knew she had something else to say. Fuu smiled.  
  
"I also have some more important news." Fuu smiled. Hikaru looked up and her cat ears appeared.  
  
"What could be more important than that?" Hikaru said confused. Fuu smiled.  
  
"Ferio and I are getting married." Fuu smiled, trying not to laugh again. Hikaru hugged her.  
  
"Congratulations Fuu, Ferio!" Hikaru said happily. Fuu smiled.  
  
"I would like both of you to be my maids of honor." Fuu said smiling.  
  
"Isn't there only suppose to be one?" Umi said confused. Fuu nodded.  
  
"Yes, usually, but I don't want to have to chose between you." Fuu said smiling. Umi got up and hugged Fuu, something you wouldn't normally expect from her, but hey she's happy!  
  
"Congratulations Fuu." Umi smiled. Fuu looked at Umi.  
  
  
"Umm…Ms. Umi, I have a question." Fuu said looking at Umi. Umi smiled.  
  
"Sure, ask away!" Umi said happily, not expecting the question Fuu asked.  
  
"Why are you wearing one of Sir. Ascot's hats?" Fuu said pointing to the hat Umi was wearing.  
  
"Oh, this? He gave it to me about an hour ago. I think it looks pretty good on me." Umi said smiling. Fuu smiled. Fuu and Ferio entered Clef's room. He was not there. On his desk was a note.  
  
"Gone to get more paper. -Clef" Ferio read aloud. Fuu sighed. Ferio smiled.  
  
"We can tell him later on. I have to go find Ascot and Lafarga. I'll meet you back here in an hour." Ferio smiled. He went to buy paper. Ferio thought, a little annoyed. Fuu nodded. Fuu walked off to find Caldina, Presea, Sierra, and Primera and ask them to be brides maids. An hour later Fuu and Ferio stood before Clef.  
  
"Clef, we need your help." Ferio said. Clef nodded.  
  
"With what?" Clef asked. Fuu looked up at Ferio and nodded slightly.  
  
"We need you to help us plan a wedding. Fuu and I are getting married." Ferio said smiling. Clef smiled.  
  
"Congratulations to you both. Of course I will help." Clef smiled, "When will the ceremony be?" Ferio looked at Fuu.  
  
"A week from tomorrow." Fuu said smiling, she still couldn't believe Ferio had asked to marry her. Clef nodded.  
  
"It is set then. Will the ceremony be private?" Clef asked, writing it all down.  
  
"No, it's an open ceremony. Everyone is invited." Fuu said happily. Clef nodded. Fuu and Ferio left. Fuu smiled and made a list of things to bring to Cephiro.  
  
The next morning, it was Fuu's turn to go home and retrieve her belongings and bring them to Cephiro. She stepped through the portal. Three minutes later it closed. Clef didn't understand it. It was suppose to stay open for another three hours. He had miscalculated the time. When Ferio found out he ran up to Clef.  
  
"Clef, what happened!" Ferio shouted bursting into the room.  
  
"A simple miscalculation." Clef assured him.  
  
"Miscalculation? What do you mean miscalculation? Fuu can't get back to Cephiro!" Ferio shouted. Clef backed up. Ferio walked off and sat in his room. All of a sudden Ferio found himself sitting on Fuu's bed. He looked around. Fuu walked in.  
  
"Ferio? What are you doing here?" Fuu asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"I have no idea. Where am I?" He asked looking around. Fuu smiled.  
  
"My bedroom, on earth." Fuu said, not realizing she was still holding her mother's wedding dress, which she had planned to wear when she married Ferio.  
  
"We have no way to get back to Cephiro, Fuu. The portal Clef opened has closed by mistake. We have no way to return home." Ferio said sadly. Fuu's eyes widened.  
  
"We're stranded here?" Fuu said sadly. Ferio nodded.  
  
"Until Clef can reopen the portal, yes." Ferio sighed. Fuu looked at Ferio. She knew how he felt. He felt the same way she had when she first arrived in Cephiro. She smiled.  
  
"Ferio, I have to get ready for school. While I'm gone please stay inside so no one knows you're here." Fuu said smiling. Ferio nodded. Ferio sat on Fuu's bed all day waiting for her to come home.  
  
Fuu sat in class, her mind on Ferio. She tried to do her work but she was too worried about Ferio to concentrate on what number 8942 to the 92nd power represented. She held back tears, trying desperately not to cry, but it proved to no avail. Fuu broke out into tears. Her teacher told her friend to walk her home. Usually she would have the parents come to pick her up, but her parents were dead, so her friend had to take her home.  
  
"Fuu, why are you crying?" her friend asked once they were outside. Fuu gave no answer. Her friend walked her to her door.  
  
"I wish I could stay with you Fuu but I have to get back to school. I'll come by and visit you after school ok?" Her friend smiled. Fuu nodded slowly and her friend took off. Fuu went inside, and there in her room waiting for her, was Ferio. He took her into his arms.  
  
"Fuu, what's wrong?" Ferio asked as he pushed her hair away from her face. She said nothing, just buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't want to tell him that he was the reason, that she missed him so much while she was gone and that all she wanted to do was go back to Cephiro with him. He sighed softly and smiled. Fuu looked at him, her face red and tear stained, and smiled.  
  
"We'll go home soon, I don't know how soon but Clef will get us back somehow, sometime soon. I promise." Ferio said softly. Fuu smiled and got up. She packed the rest of her things she would take to Cephiro.  
  
"Clef, you can't do anything?" Hikaru whined. Clef shook his head no as he looked up at the water mirror that showed Fuu and Ferio. Umi smiled.  
  
"Maybe Clef can't, but maybe you can Hikaru!" Umi smiled.  
  
"You use to be the pillar to Cephiro! You probably can still summon people from another world into Cephiro!" Umi said happily. Hikaru got her cat ears. (Gotta love the cat ears!)  
  
"Do you think it will work Clef?" Hikaru asked looking back at Clef.  
  
"It's worth a shot." Clef said, still watching Fuu and Ferio. Hikaru looked at the water mirror.  
  
"I wish Fuu and Ferio to return home to us here in Cephiro." Hikaru whispered, her hands clasped together, imitating Princess Emeraud as best she could. All of a sudden Fuu and Ferio lay in a heap on the floor. Fuu stood up, her green backpack which held everything she was bringing to Cephiro still on her shoulder. Hikaru ran up and hugged her.  
  
"Fuu! Ferio! Welcome home!" Hikaru smiled. Ferio stood up. Umi smiled.  
  
"It worked Hikaru!" Umi laughed. Hikaru nodded.  
  
"What worked Ms. Hikaru?" Fuu asked.  
  
"I summoned you here. Umi came up with the idea." Hikaru said happily. Fuu smiled. Hikaru let go of Fuu. Fuu looked back at Ferio, he nodded.  
  
"Clef, we have been gone five days, we do not want that to delay the wedding date at all." Fuu said. Clef nodded. Hikaru counted on her fingers.  
  
"That means its in two days." Hikaru said, cat ears reappearing on her head. Fuu nodded. Fuu and Ferio walked out of the room. Ferio glanced over at Fuu out to the corner to his eye and smiled.  
  
"Ferio, I need to tell you something." Fuu said looking over at him. He looked at her and nodded  
  
"I love you." She said softly. Ferio smiled and put and arm around her.  
  
"I love you too." Ferio said smiling. Fuu smiled.  
  
Two days later…  
  
"Today's the day Fuu!" Umi said pulling out her makeup kit. She didn't have that much green makeup. Most of it was blue, but she made due and Fuu looked very nice.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Umi, Ms. Hikaru, for everything you've done for me ever since the very first day we came here." Fuu smiled. They left for the wedding. Fuu stood outside with Clef waiting for her cue to enter. When the time came she walked through the door with Clef. About half way she stumbled and fell. Ferio ran up to her.  
  
"She has a fever. We'll have to postpone the rest of the ceremony." Ferio said lifting Fuu up and heading for the door. Fuu awoke in her room on her bed, Ferio sitting quietly on a chair beside the bed. He smiled.  
  
"Your awake. That's good, least I know you're ok." Ferio smiled.  
  
"What happened? How did I get here?" Fuu asked looking around. Ferio looked at her.  
  
"You passed out during the ceremony. You had a fever so I brought you back here." Ferio said putting his hand on her forehead, "It's gone down now but you should still rest." Fuu looked at him sadly then hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry Ferio, I ruined the entire wedding." Fuu cried. Ferio smiled and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"No, no. You didn't ruin anything Fuu. We postponed the ceremony. We're still going to get married." Ferio smiled. Fuu sighed.  
  
"We will try again, tomorrow." Fuu said firmly. Ferio nodded.  
  
"Then I should go tell Clef. Rest up Fuu." Ferio smiled and left the room. Fuu looked at the door. How can I rest when I just ruined our wedding? Fuu thought. Ferio leaned against a wall in Clef's room as he explained everything.  
  
"This time we have it outside, in the forest." Ferio smiled. Clef nodded.  
  
"But why the forest?" Clef asked.  
  
"We met in the Forest to Silence on their way to Eterna. I just think it would make it a little more meaningful there." Ferio explained. Clef nodded.  
  
"It is set then." Clef said. Ferio nodded and left to see Fuu. He smiled as he walked in the room to find her singing softly to herself.  
  
"April roses, tiny sparrows, cornets bright and new. All belong together with the mystery that is you. I see your little face and hear a song from long ago, I think you know so many secrets I've forgoton. Generations through the ages joined as one somehow. Leading to the merical that I am holding now. From the sky, and from the sea, upon a breeze you came to me. I think you see a greater universe than I do. Sleep my baby, sleep my baby, dream of somewhere far away. Do you remember still? How I hold you always will. Keep the memory of the day the world was born." Fuu sang softly to herself. Ferio smiled and sat down by her. She jumped, not knowing he was there, then let out a relieved sigh when she saw it was only Ferio.  
  
"Whatcha singing Fuu?" Ferio asked putting an arm around Fuu. She smiled.  
  
"Just a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was little." Fuu smiled. Ferio smiled back.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined the wedding Ferio." Fuu said softly. Ferio smiled.  
  
"Now we've been through this already. You didn't ruin anything. You were just nervous. It happens." Ferio smiled and held her tightly. Fuu smiled. Umi knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Umi asked. Ferio got up and answered the door. There stood Umi and Ascot.  
  
"Oh, Ferio. Is Fuu awake?" Umi asked. Ferio nodded.  
  
"She's fine now, just a little tired." Ferio smiled. Umi smiled and kicked Ascot in the shin. Ferio looked at Ascot. Ascot shrugged as Umi kicked him again.  
  
"Come on in." Ferio smiled as he walked back into the room. Umi and Ascot followed. Fuu smiled to her friends.  
  
"Feeling better Fuu?" Umi asked smiling. Fuu nodded.  
  
"That's good. Clef told us we're going to have the wedding again in the forest tomorrow." Umi smiled. Fuu nodded. Ferio smiled as he watched Fuu and Umi talk.  
  
"This could go on for hours." Ascot smirked. Ferio looked over at Ascot.  
  
"Meaning…" Ferio said unsure. Ascot headed for the door.  
  
"We need to talk, alone." Ascot said walking out the door. Ferio ran after him. Ferio stood outside with Ascot.  
  
"What's up Ascot?" Ferio smiled, trying to keep things on the pleasant side, he knew Ascot had a problem.  
  
"My creatures escaped somehow. Something is going on with their magic. I don't know where they are, but some are in the woods." Ascot said looking into the room at Fuu and Umi.  
  
"Does Umi know?" Ferio asked. Ascot nodded.  
  
"Yea. She's been helping me. Ferio it'll be dangerous having the wedding in the forest." Ascot said. Ferio smiled.  
  
"You can't change my mind on this one Ascot. We're having it in the forest.  
  
The next day…  
  
Here I go again…it's my entire fault we have to do this again. Fuu thought as she walked down the aisle with Clef. She smiled as she stood by Ferio. I didn't mess up this time…at least not yet. Fuu thought. Ferio smiled to her. Clef stepped aside and there in the front of the alter stood…Mokona!  
  
"Hold on a second! Mokona's the priest?!" Umi cried. Clef nodded. Fuu laughed softly to herself, and blushed slightly when she noticed Ferio watching her. Mokona began to speak.  
  
"Buu buu buu buu buu buu buu. Buu buu buu. Buu buu buu buu buu buu, buu buu buu." Mokona said. Ferio nodded.  
  
"I do." He smiled. Fuu smiled back. Suddenly the ground shook and a loud roar was heard. Enti emerged. Ascot tried to recall it but it was no use, he hated to do this but he had no choice.  
  
"Umi-Chan, you Fuu-Chan and Hikaru-Chan have to fight her." Ascot said sadly. Umi looked at him.  
  
"You sure Ascot?" Umi asked. Ascot nodded. Their final level armor formed on them. Umi drew her sword from her glove. Hikaru and Fuu did the same. Umi ran towards the monster, Fuu and Hikaru close behind.  
  
"Sapphire Whirlwind!" Umi yelled attacking Enti. Hikaru took her turn.  
  
"Flame arrow!" She said hitting the monster while it was distracted by Umi's attack. Fuu hesitated but attacked as well.  
  
"Emerald typhoon!" She shouted. The monster fell. Ascot recalled it. Everything had been ruined. Fuu sighed and leaned back against a tree. Hikaru smiled.  
  
"It's ok Fuu-Chan, we'll get it right next time, I promise." Hikaru said reassuringly. Fuu looked at everything, at Ferio, then at herself. She had come so close this time. She smiled and nodded to Hikaru. She pushed herself off the tree and ran to Ferio.  
  
"We're gonna do this again, tomorrow, and this time nothing will go wrong." Fuu smiled. Ferio nodded. He put an arm around Fuu and hugged her tightly. She smiled. She and Ferio walked home together. Fuu rest her head on Ferio's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"We were close this time. It's too bad Sir Ascot's monster came." Fuu smiled. Ferio nodded.  
  
"But we can't blame Ascot for this. His creatures escaped again and he and Umi are doing all they can to get them back." Ferio explained. Fuu nodded. Sir Ascot would never do anything to hurt us, or anyone else, not anymore, all because of Ms. Umi. Fuu smiled to herself. She lay down when she got back to her room, not even bothering to change out of her armor, because she was so tired. She yawned and quickly fell asleep. Ferio smiled. She's so cute when she's asleep. Come to think of it…she's always cute! Ferio thought. He smiled and went to see Clef to reschedule the wedding…again. Clef nodded and re-announced the wedding for the third time. Ferio went back to see Fuu who was sitting on the bed talking to a ball of light.  
  
"We're having the wedding again. This time I am certain nothing will go wrong." Fuu smiled. Ferio stood there for a moment. The voice of Windam answered Fuu.  
  
"That is good. Young woman from another world…" Windam began. Fuu interrupted.  
  
"Windam, I am sorry to interrupt but you may call me Fuu. And I am no longer from another world. I live in Cephiro now." Fuu smiled. Ferio found this a good time to enter.  
  
"Who ya talking to Fuu?" Ferio smiled walking over to her. She showed him the ball of light, in the ball of light was a green bird, the rune-god Windam. The ball of light dissolved.  
  
"Everything's set Fuu-Chan." Ferio smiled, "You should rest, that was a tough battle you fought today, and I'm sorry it had to happen." Fuu smiled. She lay back down and went to sleep. Ferio went for a walk.  
  
The next morning at sunrise…  
  
Fuu walked down the aisle once again. Ferio smiled as she stood at his side. Mokona stepped forth in a kawaii little tuxedo.  
  
"Buu buu buu buu buu buu buu. Buu buu buu. Buu buu buu buu buu, buu buu buu." Mokona said. Ferio nodded.  
  
"I do." He smiled. Fuu smiled and looked down at Mokona.  
  
"Buu buu buu buu buu buu buu. Buu buu buu. Buu buu buu buu buu buu, buu buu buu." Mokona said. Fuu smiled.  
  
"I do. With all of my heart, I do." Fuu said.  
  
"Buu buu buu!" Mokona said happily. Ferio leaned forward and kissed Fuu. She blushed slightly. He took her into his arms and smiled.  



End file.
